


【卡樱】清醒梦 12

by janetcrush



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 18:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcrush/pseuds/janetcrush





	【卡樱】清醒梦 12

12  
五十岚在谈话前试想过春野樱会暴怒打人，但他也从秘书飞鸟的嘴里间接地听过春野院长身体并不是很好的传闻。所以他事前做好了“不，春野樱打我的时间不会很长的，忍一忍就好”的心理准备，安慰自己不入虎穴焉得虎子，当律师那就要有大无畏的牺牲精神嘛。  
但真被捶断肋骨时，那剧烈的痛苦刷新了他的认知：呜哇怎么会这么痛，这世上居然真的有名副其实的女人。这力道真是对得起她的盛名啊。  
嘶，生气的女力士是真的很危险啊，希望这一笔报酬能抚慰一下他受伤的身心。五十岚悠人一手多用，捂着肚子，爬到沙发上按响了传唤铃。从一楼跑上来的娃娃脸秘书飞鸟对此见怪不怪，转身跑出去给嘴贱一百年的上司拿了冰袋冷敷，接着拿起电话分别打给了木叶情报部和木叶医院。  
情报部部长山中井野赶来，抢过医疗班的任务，把上一刻还一记直拳打在五十岚腹部的樱抬走。她听躺在担架上的五十岚讲了暴力事件的起因，潦草地道了歉。井野现在焦急到根本无暇好好地正式跟五十岚道歉。这一次春野樱晕倒，明显是因为心情起伏过大。在这之前，她明明在自己、希、静音的监督下已经半年多没有晕倒过了。  
这次的晕倒无疑是身体给出的一记警钟。  
可怜的五十岚悠人和木叶医院的常客兼院长春野樱成了同室邻床的病友。赶过来的火影助手加藤静音操起医忍老本行，亲自上阵，安顿完了这次暴力事件的受害者和加害者。她和五十岚悠人这位木叶御用律师也有工作上的交集，算是熟人。如果五十岚要追究，她也能帮忙调停。  
X光显示五十岚的第九肋骨单独骨折了。静音松了口气，把他送去做B超，检查腹部脏器有没有合并伤。在五十岚的描述中樱瞄准的是他的腹部。可静音知道，正常情况下怪力打中腹部那绝对会腹部脏器重伤。五十岚是个普通人并非忍者，应该是樱想到了这个，临时拳风一转，转而击中了第九肋骨。  
单纯的第九肋骨损伤在临床案例里是真的很少见，正常来说八九十这三根软肋骨是会一起受伤的。第九肋骨受伤，通常是因为受到了非常大力的撞击。但后遗症很小，对运动造不成多少影响。  
虽然这么说很偏心很徇私，第九肋骨骨折，看起来严重实际没啥大问题。  
静音看着手上的B超单子只能心酸叹气，五十岚的腹部脏器也没有损伤。这样的话，对病人的治疗和术后恢复就变得更容易了。她居然在这些单子里再次领略了小师妹的精妙查克拉控制力和残忍的温柔。可以说春野樱的力道和击中点选得都很好很微妙。即使自己变得心理病态，发火时负面情绪占领了整个意识，但临到头还是想起来对方是个想帮助自己的普通人，因而收手了吗。  
二十分钟后静音看着春野樱的验血单子松了一口气，心里的大石放下。春野樱的身体素质有下降，但还在她能治疗的范围内。否则那就只能传信通知师父，让她回来了。  
五代目绝对会很生气小弟子不爱惜自己的，说不定会很生猛地对宇智波夫妇的一团乱麻，做出不可预测的快刀斩乱麻之类的大动作。这一圈的知情的人里，谁都不敢告诉她。  
手术结束，五十岚从麻醉中清醒过来。他看见那位黑发黑眼的火影助手背对着他，坐在隔壁春野樱的床前。五十岚不爽地咳了咳，明明他才是可怜的受害者哎。  
声音惊醒了看着沉睡小师妹的静音。  
她站起来理了理裙摆，捧着手上的百合花对五十岚悠人鞠躬道歉：“这个孩子真的是给先生添麻烦了。”  
五十岚本来想摆手的，试了试发现以现在的身体做这个动作不是很合算，转而摇了摇头：“没事没事这也不是第一次了。在这片大陆上，吃律师的饭，就得有一颗坚强的心脏和一副健壮的身体。谈着谈着就失控的情况很常见的，更何况你们这里到现在还沿用着建村时期的法律。”他无奈一笑，“只是我没想到这世上居然真的有名副其实的女人嘛，是真的痛啊。”  
静音听着他的吐槽，绷紧的身体也放松了。脱离了工作，官方律师私底下这么有趣的吗，重新认识了。她应景地捂嘴笑了起来。  
她穿着一袭朴素的黑裙，亭亭玉立地站在病床前。嘴上说出猜测，神色却是一片安然的笃定：“我想你们是在商谈离婚的事情吧。”  
五十岚捋一下自己的记忆，他和情报部部长说完话后晕了过去，被医护人员送过来的路上清醒了一些，处于半昏迷状态。他应当没有和加藤静音说过事件的经过。那么加藤说的话就是她猜测出来的了。  
他试探着问她：“看来加藤小姐和春野的师姐妹感情很好。”  
“当然了，我和樱都拜在纲手大人门下。纲手大人的年纪够做我的母亲，我的年纪也够做樱的母亲了。所以我对这孩子，多少还是很了解的。”她叹了口气拉来凳子坐在五十岚的床前，准备长谈，“五十岚先生真正想帮助樱的话，最好至少也要从我的嘴里，听听自己客户的性格。”  
静音微微挺正背脊开始讲述：“这孩子身上一直都有一种很残忍的温柔。好像有用不完的力气去爱别人，对自己却很疏忽大意。我算是一个‘成熟’的成年人吧，年纪越大就越失去接受新事物的力气和兴趣，不想认识新的人。”  
“这个孩子对我来说当然是一个突然闯入的‘新的人’。她身上很有趣的一点是，脑子很好，能做出最正确最理性的判断。如果是只事关自己，她能对自己狠得下心；如果这事还事关着其他人，她在真正面对别人要执行决定的时候，却狠不下心。她的童年得到过太多的爱，所以急迫地想把它们分给我们这些受过伤的人。”  
“她到现在，作为急救医去救援事故现场的遇难者，还会为死去的人流泪。先生，急救是不分辨善恶和道理的。我们的救援目标只会是获救可能性高的人，必死无疑的会被我们抛弃。一直温柔善良的人会被我们抛弃，做事有愧于良心的人会被我们救下。她早就应该习惯了的。哪怕是被婚姻折磨得精神状态不稳定的现在，她还是会流泪。”  
“她从来只对自己狠，这是春野樱流的残酷的温柔。”  
“每年生日，她会送我她出差时收集到的不同地方的和伞。因为我是火影助手，即使跟着纲手大人离村，也不能离开得太久。所以我知道，她能做出找律师商量离婚的决定，但接下来她一定会狠不下心。”  
她站起来，再次九十度鞠躬：“如果可以的话，请先生帮帮这个孩子，她已经受不了更大的刺激了。”  
五十岚从静音的身上看到了让人安心的母性光辉，低低地笑：“我知道了。加藤小姐不也是很温柔的人嘛，为什么要嘲讽自己是个‘成熟的成年人’呢？我是说如果，如果我的伤愈合了，复健也做完了，在这之后我能邀请加藤小姐赏脸和我吃个饭吗？”  
意外之喜啊。  
五十岚在内心大度地决定：就算春野小菜鸡给的报酬不够抚慰他受伤的身心，他也原谅她了。不是这一次被打，他也不会发现自己身边的同事就是他一直追寻的理想女性。啊，为这珍贵的、耀眼的朴素和母性唱一首礼赞。  
五十岚转头看邻床沉睡的春野樱，幸灾乐祸地想象她看到自己叼走了她师姐的表情。  
哈哈哈，人生何处不意外呢。  
不用担心。作为同类和前辈，我还是会尽心尽力地让你知道，离婚是得做好哪些痛苦准备的。


End file.
